


Identity

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [20]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Loss, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices drown him and he tries not to breath. It’s better that way. --Leo, Glen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ahh, my titles are so bad and have nothing to do with anything. Also, kinda a companion piece to the Oswald one in terms of theme. :)

 

“Glen.”

 

His instinct is to correct, to say _Leo_. To brush down his hair and put on his glasses. The lights are too bright now, covering everything.

 

He has spent too many years hiding behind his bangs and now he is blinded for it.

 

“Glen,” the woman repeats. Her name escapes him— _Lottie_ , someone suggests helpfully.

 

Someone. Himself. The knowledge sinks into him, the events of centuries encoded into his DNA. He is a Baskerville.

 

He is Glen.

 

(He is not Elliot’s valet, he should never have been his valet, he killed—)

 

“Yes?” he replies, finally. Acknowledging the moniker. He can feel the weight of it all now and it floods over him.

 

A dozen Glens vie for his attention. A dozen Glens greet him with curiosity.

 

He lets them take over, lets them guide his hand.

 

Their voices drown him and he tries not to breathe.


End file.
